Fatal Attraction
by Kodaiyu
Summary: Forbidden Romances. It sounds so dangerous. Because it probably is. It was the shinobi way. Stuff the shinobi way. The ninjas of Konoha will do it their own way. NejiTen SasuSaku NaruHina InoCho InoShika ShikaTema KibaOC


****

Fatal Attraction

By Kodaiyu

* * *

**Chapter One: Perfect**

Tenten tried to catch her breath as she let her backside rest against the nearest tree. Sparring sessions with Neji were often like this, sparring till they both collapsed of exhaustion.

Neji often wondered how Tenten could have the stamina to keep up with him; when their training sessions had ended, he was exhausted, but how was Tenten feeling?

"Are-you… okay?" he asked, in between gasps of air.

It took Tenten a few more breaths to be able to answer.

"Yeah… that was… the most… intense… training… we've ever… done…" she said as she straightened up, letting herself breath more freely.

Neji couldn't help but stare at her heaving chest. It was understandable for a shinobi at the ripe age of 19 to be thinking about these things. But he quickly shook those _naughty_ thoughts from his head.

He knew that their relationship was more than sparring buddies, and good team mates. It was more intimate than that.He didn't think their relationship had jumped to that level overnight, it was more gradual. Small acts. But he supposed it had officially started with a mission a few months back…

_It was__ snowing outside the damp cave. It was only the two of them; it was a C-rank mission. It was a protection mission, but on the way home, the weather had turned on them, forcing the two to camp in a nearby cave. _

_The crackling fire's warmth was lost to raging blizzard outside. He was fine; his additional clothes were very effective for insulating. He glanced over at Tenten. She was huddled as close to the fire as she could get, without setting her clothes alight. __She had done her best to cover herself as much as she could with the thick padded coat she had brought along. She was trying to best to hide her shivers._

_He couldn't bear watching her suffer. It was too much. He promptly leapt up and walked toward her. He scooped her up and sat her in his lap. Tenten was startled, no doubt, and started to squirm, muttering something about she was fine. _

"_Don't" he said firmly. "Don't struggle anymore. I don't want to see you like that."_

_Tenten relaxed a little and he pulled his cloak over the both of them. _

_It was a nice feeling, holding her so intimately. It wasn't before long that Tenten had stopped shivering and fallen asleep. He put his chin on the top of her head, and wondered how long they could stay like this. But he couldn't hope for much, he was a shinobi after all. It was a perfect moment._

"Neji?" her voice was like chakra snapping him out of a genjutsu. "Are you having dinner at the Hyuuga compound today?"

She looked at him with curious eyes. He paused.

"No. I'll come over."

* * *

Tenten hummed to herself as she prepared dinner. She wanted to make something nice for Neji, maybe a favourite dish or something, but seeing as Neji was unresponsive when she asked him, the best she could do was guess.

Dinner was an awkward affair. Conversation was kept minimal. The only sound that could be heard was the chopsticks occasionally tapping the rice bowl. Tenten wanted desperately for some form of small chat, but Neji already looked tired. He had a certain frown of his face which meant he was thinking of something very serious.

_Damn it! Why am I thinking of all those thoughts? Those dirty thoughts?!_ _It's not the time now… there are other things to worry about…_

"Neji, do you mind if I go and take a shower now?" Tenten asked quietly, after the dishes were all washed and dried.

"Go ahead."

He caught glance of a quick, small smile from her.

_Doki, doki, doki…_

_I wonder how Tenten would look with her hair down. _

He walked over to her, as she headed toward her bedroom. Caught behind by surprise, Tenten dropped the towel she was holding in her hands. (**A/N: She's still clothed ;))**

"What's wrong?" her voice was laced with concern. "Are you okay?"

She felt his head nod against hers. "Mm…"

He turned her around so she faced him, and already she could see some kind of hidden desire beneath his pearly eyes. He leaned his face closer and closer… lips brushed each other gently in a shy questioning way…

Tenten stood on bare footed tip toe, to answer his lips with hers.

_Be more adventurous!_

* * *

She could feel where this was going. His lips pressed affectionately to the area beneath her chin. And she let him. She tilted her head back in approval, and let her hands rest on his broad shoulders. His hands had found their place, lightly touching the flesh between her ribcage and hip.

She wanted his hands to go to different places, places which he hadn't touched before. Places which Ino described as places of pleasure.

He let his fingers trail the sides of her body slowly, careful to notice her body language. The last thing he wanted was to do something to her that she didn't want.

_More!_

To her, although she was still wearing her thick cotton top, his fingers, as gentle as they were, left trails of burning desire underneath her skin. She squeezed his forearm to tell him to go on, but he stopped.

"Is it feeling awkward?" he asked.

"No." she looked away, a slight blush painting her cheeks, "I kind of… liked it…"

He started to undo the cloth buttons that held her top to her body. She shrugged off the white top, and let it fall at her feet. She wore the kunoichi mesh undergarment; a solid cloth covered her breasts and stomach, while the sleeves and the upper part were made of cloth mesh. She returned the favour by removing his bulky white garment, exposing his chest.

Tenten had never seen Neji's chest. Even if he was sweating profusely from training sessions with Gai, or sparring sessions, he wouldn't remove his thick clothes. It was a fine piece of art indeed.

She hadn't noticed, but her dark red pants were on the floor as well, leaving her in her undergarments.

"Lie down." He told her gently. She sat down the bed and leaned back. Neji gently climbed on top of her.

His fingers swept over her thighs and back to her stomach, where he had pushed up her undergarment, and was now drawing circles around her belly button.

_Mmmm…._

* * *

He had never noticed how small Tenten was. Her body was hidden under her clothes, which weren't particularly figure hugging to say the least. Although her frame was small, she was muscled, firm stomach, thighs and arms.

He let a hand dive under her undergarment, and he heard a small gasp. He was about to stop when he noticed her face showed signs of anticipation. Her eyes were begging for more it seemed.

He helped her take off her undergarment before letting his hand settle on her breast. He continued to kiss underneath her chin, with the occasional peck on the lips.

"Ah!"

She could feel her chest burn and ache with desire.

_Why does this feel so good?_

_Wait!_

"What are you thinking of? Right now?" she felt a wave of panic hit her.

"Nothing…"

He didn't want to think. It had been all instinct. He didn't have to think.

"Impossible! You have to be thinking of something!"

He pulled back.

"You know… we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

A silence.

He shuffled to the side of the bed, taking the silence as her answer. He was about to reach for his shirt when he felt Tenten hug him from behind. Her hot chest pressed against his back, asking for forgiveness.

"No… it's okay… I want to…"

He turned to face her again. She looked at him with dewy eyes, unsure of what to make of his blank expression. He slowly reached for her hair, but before he could touch the buns, she suddenly grabbed his wrist with a loud 'Snap!'. With her other hand, she tugged at something near the bun, and it fell apart. She repeated with the other one. He noticed a thin silvery white string hanging from her fingers.

_She's… when her hair is like that…_

* * *

He touched her face gently, his thumb caressing her cheek while his other fingers stroked her hair. She leaned forward for a kiss, and took him by surprise by how much rougher the kiss was. He responded by well… what can only be said as 'eating her mouth'.

He traced the hem around her underpants before tugging them down with tender care. She was pulling at his pants, but couldn't get them off. He pulled down his pants… and his boxers.

He paused.

He shifted slightly. She gasped when she felt his… touch her 'flower'.

_Oh Kami, kami, kami, kami, kami…_

He saw her face screw up in pain. A few strangled gasps escaped from her mouth.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, trying not to wince from her grip on his back.

"Mmhmm…" she moaned quietly. "I can feel you… inside me…"

_I feel as if I'm breaking! It hurts so much!_

He pressed his lips gently to her cheek, to try and kiss the hurt away.

"I'll go slow."

"Nggg!" she cried painfully.

"Relax…" he coaxed.

"Ah!"

He grunted in reply.

"AH! Neji!"

"Nnggg!"

-Pant-

-Pant-

* * *

_**That was my first lemon. Was it okay? **_

_**This fiction is NejiTen centric. I plan to add SasuSaku later. Don't worry! I haven't forgotten **_**Master and Maid**_**, I'm just having a little writer's block. Maybe the update will be here by the end of the week!**_

_**Leave a review!**_


End file.
